User talk:Wingman1
~test edits~ i am sitll getting th hang of this, please bare with me.Wingman1 04:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Request for admin rights I made a blog post about the adoption of this wiki. Please post your comments and thoughts here. Thank you. Godfrey Raphael 14:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Done, I know it can be a pain I am an admin at ThunderCats wiki, I know what it's like. let me know Wingman1 14:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) A new game on this site. Fancey joining in http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Central_Powers_Victorious!_(Map_Game)#The_Game? i will check it out, after work i have never done map games before.Wingman1 19:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thank you for making me an admin. please le me know anytime i might be of help!Wingman1 22:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin name Would you like a funny admin name just like the ones on the original Althist Wiki? Make it here at the Department of Implausibility. Cheers! Godfrey Raphael 09:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) i am good for now. i am in the middle of trying to adopit Wiki Warbirds. i have had this process going on for a bit, that is why i haven't been on this wiki much. i haven't forgot this wiki, i am still going to be around. :)' feel free to asign any duty's ya see fit'. on thundercats, (if ya need or just want a refference just check with any admin there.) i for the most part look out for spam and vandalism attacks so i for the most part can do the same here. as for editing i do a little bit of it, cleaning up ad spell checking when i catch it. :). also i have been known to add a picture or two.Wingman1 10:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) thane care an thanks for the vote of confindance. (i dont have spell check on my cell right now. lol!)Wingman1 10:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) i am still here sorry for the absence, i was setting up Wiki Warbirds. getting admin rights and adopiting that wiki. so i a dividing my time between there, ThunderCats wiki and here. so please do not hesate to message me if i cane be of help to anyone.Wingman1 10:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Badges i turned on the badges. just to check things out a bit. if any body want's to ducuss pro/con the here is the place. if the most users say no then i will turn the off.Wingman1 21:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) It's ok, mate.Oxfordshire 1972 02:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Good image. I like the image, it's great.Oxfordshire 1972 02:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) well i have plenty more. let me know if you need any and i will se what i can do.Wingman1 02:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) badges response IMV Badges are a good idea as they will get users to edit more and BTW congratulations on adopting the wikia and I would like to return to active duty --Owen1983 20:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The badges are good, but I think that there are too much of them now. Just saying... Godfrey Raphael 12:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Confedracy Useful images for an Confederate navy of WW2?Oxfordshire 1972 17:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) looks good to me.Wingman1 17:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was just thinking of picture ideas to use. Personally I know more about Europe than the USA, but if anyone from North America would like to write a 20th century Confederate / TL-191 type of WW 2 Confedracy TL, then they are welcomed to.Oxfordshire 1972 17:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) my writing skill's as far as orignal work is how can i say it, not the best. lol. but what i can do is look around and see if someone has a Confederate / TL-191 that they want to add.Wingman1 17:49, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll let you know if I do an airforce or army.Oxfordshire 1972 15:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Some images Hi there. I was wondering if you could put this roundel on a MiG-29 and MiG-21 for my Air Force. Thank you. Godfrey Raphael 09:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of that A-4 image that you uploaded to , that kind of line-art thing (is that what you call it?). But the MiG-29 kicks ass! Godfrey Raphael 12:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) New Section alright, thanks dude. DeanSims 16:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) waht blog post and congrats on your admin status: ok, i did, you can delete the page now if you want. DeanSims 16:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks, check out waht i found on google: lol! Yoda realy know's how to git down Wingman1 17:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Freindly US-CS Realtions Timeline actauly somen has done a very detailed one like that, heres the link: http://www.myalternatehistoryplace.com/blackconfederatecontents.html DeanSims 16:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) that is a good one. i just read it last week. we need to do something along those lines here.Wingman1 16:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) did you read all three aprts, it was like 200 pages at least in 8 point font. i liked it. DeanSims 17:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC)